Chaven Shuffle
by RamenStarr
Summary: Charles x Raven Shuffle Drabbles. There needs to be more Chaven. There is now smut.
1. I Miss You

**These are some drabbles/one-shot chapters that I wrote while listening to whatever I hear come on next through shuffle. Please, I'll write more Chaven if you do. I'm in serious need of some new fics T.T By the way, most if not all of the songs used can be found on my Chaven Spotify playlist (when I fall into a ship I fall hard), so if you can access that, this will be more interesting to read if you hear the songs.**

 **Enjoy, because this is actually really fun to write xD.**

 **I don't own anything X-men. Nadda.**

 **88888888888888888888888888**

 **I Miss You – Incubus**

 _ **To see you when I wake up, is a gift I didn't think could be real**_

 _ **To know that you feel the same, as I do, is a Three-fold utopian dream**_

 _ **You do something to me**_

 _ **That I can't explain**_

 _ **So would I be out of line, If I said**_

 _ **I miss you.**_

 _ **I see your picture, I smell your skin on, the empty pillow next to mine**_

 _ **You have only been gone ten days, but already I am wasting away**_

 _ **I know I'll see you again**_

 _ **Whether far or soon**_

 _ **But I need you to know, that I care**_

 _ **And I miss you...  
**_

She was gone.

My Raven, my sister, my first and closest friend, my love.

It's been almost two weeks, and the pain hasn't dulled one bit. If anything, it's gotten worse. I heaved out a sigh of despair and rolled over in bed so that I was facing the golden framed picture sitting on my night stand. I took a deep breath and let it shudder out when I took in the scent of Raven that still lingered on my spare pillow.

After all the years of meeting her, she still succumbed to nightmares now and then of her life on the streets, scared and alone. She loved to sneak into my room for comfort, and I loved holding her close. I just didn't realize how much I loved to hold her close to me until she was gone.

And when I had looked into her thoughts for the first time in years.

Raven had been in love with me.

I saw how much she loved me, but I also saw how much constant pain she was in thinking that I didn't love her the same way. Or how I could _never_ love the real, blue, her.

That wasn't true. I truly did love her, I had been bloody fighting my true feelings and desires for years, _sure_ that she didn't feel the same way, and would be frightened of me for my lecherous thoughts. I wanted to tell her on that beach that I truly did love her, that I still found her very attractive blue and scaly, and not just her peach skin and long, blonde hair.

But with those thoughts, were also the thoughts of Erik.

How he vocally thought she was beautiful in her true form, and the night they spent together.

So I let her go.

Erik had already stolen most of her heart, and I wasn't about to plead for her to stay if even a fraction of her wanted to leave. I just wanted her happy, no matter how painful it was for me.

I had lost my friend Erik. I had lost my legs. But most important, I had lost my Raven.

I can only hope that she comes back soon.


	2. Here Without You

**I still don't own X-Men.**

 **888888888888888888888888**

 **Here Without You – 3 Doors Down**

 _ **A hundred days have made me older**_

 _ **Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.**_

It's been five bloody years. Five years, and Raven still hasn't come home. The school is empty, and only Hank remains here to keep me company. In that time he has helped me deal with my constant physical and emotional pain of the loss by making me a serum that nullifies my mutation, and dulls the pain.

 _ **A thousand lies have made me colder**_

 _ **And I don't think I can look at this the same.**_

Everyday Hank gives me empty promises that she'll come to her senses and see Erik for what he really is, and that she'll come back to us. To _me._ I know that he still fancies her, but when I see her again, I will not hesitate to make her _mine,_ like I should have done a long time ago. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had confessed my true feelings for her.

 _ **All the miles that separate**_

 _ **Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.**_

I closed my tired eyes and did about the only thing I ever did lately to cope. I closed my eyes and dreamed.

In my mind's eye my girl was here in bed with me, and not God knows where in the world, but with _me._

 _I rolled over on top of her and pinned her wrists down onto the bed, making sure she was right where I needed her. Her soft sigh of pleasure sending my blood roaring as I ran my tongue up her neck to her jaw, nibbling my way to her ear._

" _Charles..." she moaned as I ripped her button up shirt open, and quickly went to lavish the valley of her breasts while working on pulling her shorts off._

 _ **I'm here without you baby**_

 _ **But you're still on my lonely mind.**_

 _ **I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time**_

 _ **I'm here without you baby**_

 _ **But you're still with me in my dreams**_

 _ **And tonight girl, it's only you and me.**_

 _Her now free hands pulled my shirt up over my head and were hurriedly trying to yank down my pajama bottoms. I finally got her feet free of her shorts and panties, and helped her with my garments. She was beautiful, and I couldn't wait to feel her, taste her, be_ inside...

 _The thought of having Raven naked and splayed out in front of me started to make the dream jumbled in my excitement, and time sped up and came to a crawl at times. I was pressed flat against her with her hands tangled in my long locks, my mouth feasting on one of her breasts while I hooked one of her legs around my waist. Her breathy sighs filled the room, and suddenly I wanted to hear her scream. I wanted to torture with endless pleasure, to somehow show her how fucked up I've been without her here, and how far I've fallen._

 _I stopped teasing her nipple and let go of her breast with a wet 'pop'. She let out a small whine and I quickly shot down to what I really wanted to taste..._

Only to wake up to a blaring alarm clock, and to the sound of Hank's thoughts as he went about his business downstairs in the kitchen.

I squeezed my eyes shut in disappointment and pain at returning to reality. Maybe instead of just taking the serum, I should try something stronger as well.


	3. You'll Be In My Heart

**I laughed when this one came on.**

 **Still don't own X-Men.**

 **88888888888888888888888888888**

 **You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins**

 _ **Come stop your crying**_

 _ **It will be alright**_

 _ **Just take my hand**_

 _ **And hold it tight**_

I quietly tip toed my way down the hall towards Charles' room, trying hard not to wake any of our new mutant friends staying in the mansion with us. I had the first real nightmare in years, what happened to Darwin still fresh in my mind. I needed Charles, I needed to hold him again, so he could chase away the fear.

I slowly turned to door knob to his bedroom door and slipped inside, making my way over to his bed. I was in my blue form, so I was technically nude, but I figured he would be too tired to care and I could always shift back into my clothed human form before he woke up in the morning. I gazed upon his handsome features and smiled gently, trying to blink my tears of sadness away. I gently pulled the covers back and slid into bed next to him. I snuggled up next to him and hugged his arm into my chest, breathing out a sigh of relief at the contact. My Charles was here now, I would be okay.

"Raven?" He lazily turned his head towards me and opened his bleary eyes. "What are you doing here, love? What's wrong?" He mumbled and locked his gorgeous eyes onto my yellow ones.

"I had a nightmare about what happened to Darwin," I whispered back to him, another tear escaping. His eyes became more aware and he gazed at me with compassion and something else that was fierce.

 ** _I will protect you_**

 ** _From all around you_**

 ** _I will be here_**

 ** _Don't you cry_**

"Oh, come here my girl," He whispered back and turned over from his back to face me, and pulled me towards him in a hug. I clutched at his t-shirt and ran my other through his hair, and let out another sigh of relief and contentment. We were pressed flush against each other now, with one of his arms wrapped around my back and the other weaved through my crimson locks. "No matter what happens Raven, I will protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. You can count on that," he pressed a kiss to the side of my forehead, and paused when he felt the rough scales. "Raven...you aren't naked, are you?" he asked in a soft, wary tone.

"...I wasn't really thinking when I walked down here. I was sleeping in my natural form and just wanted to see you as soon as possible." I swallowed, and started to get nervous when he stayed quiet. "I was gonna change back in the morning before you woke up, I promise!" I whispered back urgently. I really didn't want him to get irritated with me tonight.

He let out a long sigh. "Alright, it's fine, I can't really see anything right now anyway. Just," He paused a moment, like he needed to get his thoughts together. Then I understood. "Don't worry," I spat quietly, pulling away from him a bit. "I won't let my nasty skin touch you. I'll keep away..." I muttered angrily, annoyed and hurt at his refusal to accept me the way I am.

Suddenly Charles let out a growl and pulled me back to him, purposely pressing his lips to my forehead in a wet kiss. "You silly girl," he mumbled against my skin. "I am not disgusted with your skin. You're beautiful no matter what, sweetheart." The telepath rubbed his hand across my back in consolation. "I only want to respect your modesty. It's fine for the night, my dear."

My heart soared at the admission. I thought he only found my human form attractive! This was what I had been hoping to hear for years now. Well, almost what I've been wanting to hear. "Goodnight Charles." I breathed against his chin, not bothering to fight the drowsiness from taking me. "G'night, love."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I woke up to birds chirping and morning sunlight drifting in through the curtains of Charles' bedroom window. It took me a moment to remember why I was here, but then recalled the small chat we had before falling asleep last night. I blinked the sleep away from my eyes and took stock of my surroundings. In the middle of the night my legs had tangled into the sheets as I changed positions. From the feel of it, my entire backside was uncovered while I lay my entire front against Charles, who had once again shifted back onto his back. My head was laying on his chest and our hands were laced together on his abdomen. His other hand...

...Was on my ass.

I immediately felt my face flush when I felt the warmth caressing my buttocks. I know we've been getting closer and closer over the years, but this was the first time he's ever intimately touched me while I was _nude_. I tried to wiggle closer towards him and away from the touch. As much as I liked it, I knew Charles would flip his shit if he woke up to this. He only felt comfortable with our unusual relationship when he was partly in denial. Small, seemingly harmless caresses were about as far as I've gotten him so far. I bit my lip when the hand followed me and gripped me possessively at the movement. I tried to control my breathing and my now dirty thoughts. I couldn't let him wake up to this. He'll get scared off and the progress I've been making will be ruined.

Just as I was about to attempt to change into human form (because my cells shifting and waking up Charles was better than him waking up palming my ass), a loud knocking sounded through the room. Without even thinking, I whipped my head towards the door and watched in horror as the person on the other side opened the door without even waiting to hear consent.

"Wake up Charles, I want to start on our lessons early to..day..." Erik paused in the doorway and stared at us in shock. His eyes snapped to my wide yellow ones before fully taking in the full scene.

I had my legs wrapped around tangled in sheets and another set of legs.

I was still blue, scaly, and _naked_.

Charles' hand was still on my ass. Which Erik got a full view of.

His eyes slowly perused my form before landing back on my face. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, and I panicked. I quickly sat up and untangled my legs and moved to get out of the bed. My sudden flurry of movement woke Charles and he mumbled out something to me, but I couldn't catch it. I shifted back to my clothed, human self and dashed out the door, nearly running into the other man as he hurried to get out of the way. I quickly locked myself in my bedroom and sunk down onto the floor.

 _ **Why can't they understand the way we feel?**_

 _ **They just don't trust what they can't explain**_

 _ **I know we're different, but deep inside us**_

 _ **We're not that different at all**_

I'm not sure how long I sat there on the floor of my bedroom. It must of been awhile, because I was startled out of my solitude by a soft knock. "Raven?" Charles' voice called through my door. I cleared my throat and answered, "Come in, Charles." I stood up so he could open the door, and the man walked in and shut the door behind him. I took a deep breath when our eyes met.

"I'm sorry."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Why are you apologizing, love? I should be the one that's sorry," He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I just had...a chat, with Erik. When I asked why you ran away he explained what he had thought he walked into."

"Charles, I-"

"It's fine, Raven. Look, I know I haven't really been acting like a brother should lately, and now because of my perverted behavior..."

"Charles!" I snapped. He looked back up into my eyes in surprise. "Read my mind."

His blue eyes widened. "I thought you didn't want me reading your mind?"

"You're right, I don't." I sighed. "But I'm letting you look now, so you can fully understand how I feel." He swallowed, and raised his slightly shaking hand to his right temple. I was the first mind he linked to it was always ridiculously easy to drift in and see.

His eyes widened a bit more and started to look glassy with emotion. "Oh, Raven..." He was now seeing how much I've always loved him, how much I constantly think about him. He shifted through memories and saw that my attraction to Hank was mostly similarities between himself and the younger man. His eyes darkened when he saw how many nights and days I spent fantasizing about him and what I'd love for him to do to _me_.

He took his hand away from his head and before I could add anymore to the conversation he covered my lips with his. "I love you too, my Raven." He breathed against my lips, and cupped my face with his hands.

 _ **Don't listen to them**_

 _ **'Cause what do they know**_

 _ **We need each other, to have, to hold**_

 _ **They'll see in time, I know**_

My heart soared in joy and love, I finally had my Charles, the only thing I've truly wanted since I first met him all those years ago. To be with him forever.

 _ **Cause you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **From this day on**_

 _ **Now and forever more**_

 _ **You'll be in my heart**_

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **You'll be here in my heart**_

 _ **Always.**_


	4. The Lightning Strike

**Still don't own X-Men.**

 **8888888888888888888888888888888**

 **The Lightning Strike - Snow Patrol**

 _ **What if this storm ends?**_

 _ **And I don't see you**_

 _ **As you are now**_

 _ **Ever again**_

I had to stop Raven from murdering Trask. I will never forgive myself if I let her continue down the path she is now. I will never forgive _him._

I had no choice but to break my promise to her again when I finally found her mind and froze her before she could draw her gun. I concentrated hard on her thoughts and once again tried to reason with her. _'Please, Raven. Don't do this, let me help you. Together we can take him down. There's no need to kill.'_

 _'You don't understand, Charles. He needs to be put down before any more of our brothers and sisters suffer and die because of him!'_ she spat back and once again tried to break my hold.

Hank and Logan were still trying to get over to her when all hell broke loose. The Sentinels went online, and starting firing. Erik arrived, revealing the cause of their malfunction. I stared up at the rubble falling towards me. _'Raven!'_ I couldn't help but project my thoughts onto her while we were still linked, flashes of blonde hair and blue skin going through my mind as I threw myself out of my chair to try to escape. _'Charles?!'_ Was the last worried thought I heard before the connection cut and I was trapped. I still hand one hand free to wipe away the blood trying to get into my eye.

 ** _The perfect halo_**

 ** _Of gold hair and lightning_**

 ** _Sets you off against_**

 ** _The planet's last dance_**

She had shot Erik.

I once again brought my fingers up to my temple and connected with her mind. I would not stop her. I would let her choose for herself, and would help her deal with the consequences, no matter what happens. I won't stop loving her.

 ** _Just for a minute_**

 ** _The silver forked sky_**

 ** _Lit you up like a star_**

 ** _That I will follow_**

Raven dropped the gun. She dropped the gun, and I couldn't help but let a tear of relief fall. I projected as many loving thoughts as I could and told her how proud I was before I let my hand drop. Now, I only hoped that she would still come home once this was all over.

 ** _I want to see you_**

 ** _As you are now_**

 ** _Every single day_**

 ** _That I am living._**


	5. You're Guardian Angel

**You're Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

 ** _When I see your face_**

 ** _Tears run down my face_**

 ** _I can't replace_**

 ** _Now that I'm strong i have figured out_**

 ** _How this world turns cold_**

 ** _And it breaks through my soul and I know_**

 ** _I'll find deep inside me_**

 ** _I can be the one_**

 **You're Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

 _ **When I see your face**_

 _ **Tears run down my face**_

 _ **I can't replace**_

 _ **Now that I'm strong I have figured out**_

 _ **How this world turns cold**_

 _ **And it breaks through my soul and I know**_

 _ **I'll find deep inside me**_

 _ **I can be the one**_

 _I watched with wide eyes as Erik brought an entire baseball field with him to drop around us. My eyes darted back to the group with Trask being led away. I needed to infiltrate the group if I wanted a chance to kill him. Before running after them, I hesitated and looked back towards where the only remaining people were, and saw Charles. He had dropped his control over me to look up at the mayhem being caused and was hurriedly wheeling himself towards Hank and Logan. My eyes widened in fear at the large amount of rubble falling down towards him._

 _'NO!' Without even thinking about it, I abandoned my mission and ran towards my long time friend. My heart fell into my stomach. I wasn't going to make it. I couldn't get there quick enough._

 _I'm still in disguise!_

 _I changed back into my natural form and put every bit of my concentration into speed. I sprinted towards my Charles and just when his eyes looked up to see the rubble, I had crashed into him and sent him sprawling out of his wheelchair._

 _The small scream of pain that I let out as I was pummeled was immediately cut off when the air got knocked out of me by a heavy piece of concrete. My eyes had closed on impact, so I blinked open and tried not to vomit at the way the world blurred and spun. My legs and lower back were on fire, my left shoulder felt crushed, and my arms were filled with sharp stinging pains._

 _I tried to focus on what I could actually see and saw that there was shards of glass sticking out of my arms and a piece of metal was gouged into my right. The were still outstretched towards where Charles was and I looked past them to find the man to see if he made it out. He did._

 _He was staring at me in horror and quickly being overwhelmed in panic. "Raven!" he cried as he crawled towards me. He pulled himself up and over a beam that I hadn't noticed and tried in vain to move something heavy off my back. I twitched a hand towards him and he got the message. He quickly, but gently, gripped my hand and weaved our fingers together like we used to._

 _ **I will never let you fall**_

 _ **I'll stand up with you forever**_

 _ **I'll be there for you through it all**_

 _ **Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

 _"_ _Why did you do that? Why didn't follow Trask?" he asked in a wobbly voice, and I was shocked to see him crying. I had never seen him cry since he hit adulthood. "You-" I broke off with a wet cough, and tried to breathe. "Y-you're more...important...than killing Trask." I answered weakly. He shushed me and told me to try not to speak, to only focus on breathing. He placed two fingers up to his temple to continue our conversation mentally._

 _'I will never let you die if I have any say in it, Charles.'_ _Even my mental voice sounded weak. My gold eyes looked up into his blue ones._ _'I love you, and I would rather Trask get away then watch the person I love most die too.'_ _I shut my tired eyes, happy to have gotten that off my chest before I possibly die._

 _ **'Cause you're my**_

 _ **You're mine**_

 _ **My true love**_

 _ **My whole heart**_

 _I heard him yelling for Wolverine or Hank to come help him, all the while he was mentally pleading with me._ _"No, please Raven, keep your eyes open, love. Please don't leave me again! I love you too, please!"_ _I smiled at the panicked, yet comforting thoughts and let the darkness take hold._

 _88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

 _I woke up in a hospital bed._

 _I looked around in exhausted confusion and saw Charles sitting next to me with his head down on the bed with me. He held my hand even in sleep._

 _I was honestly surprised to be alive. My injuries felt pretty serious. I smiled and gently removed my hand from his to run it through his long locks of hair. It was still a funny sight to see, my Charles with long, un-kept hair and an unshaven face. My caresses slowly woke him up and his eyes widened to surprise and joy at the sight of me awake. "Raven!" he urgently lifted himself up and closer to me to give me a hug. I returned it best I could with one arm hooked up to an IV._

 _"_ _Charles, I'm glad you're alright." I murmured._

 _He pulled back to look at me incredulously. "Me? It's_ _you_ _that's lucky to be alright, my silly girl." He shook his head in exasperation and looked into my eyes. "Do not ever do something like that again." He commanded in a hard, yet somewhat shaky tone. I felt the annoyance and rebellion well up in me again. "You don't get to tell me what to do, damn it. I'll do what I want. Was I supposed to just let you die?"_

 _He took a deep breath and clenched a fist into my bed sheets. "Please," he begged, taking me aback again and the vulnerable tone. "Promise me that you will never risk your life for me ever again. I don't know what I would do if..." he cut himself off as a look of pain washed over his face at the mere thought. My eyes softened. "I can't make that promise, Charles. I didn't even think about it when I pushed you out of the way. I just saw the danger and..." I trailed off and placed a blue hand on his bearded face, forcing him to make eye contact with me again. "I don't know what I would do either."_

 _His eyes flashed and hardened again, and before I could question him about it, he gripped the back of my head and pulled me towards him. His were then crushed against mine and he poured all of his love, pain, longing, and relief into the action._ _'I should have done this a long time ago.'_ _He told me telepathically, still moving his lips against mine._ _'I won't make the same mistake again._ _'_

 _I smiled against him and deepened the kiss, answering him with just as much feeling. '_ _Neither will I. I've waited to long for this.'_ _For the first time in years, my heart felt whole. I finally had my Charles, and that feeling alone made me feel invincible._


	6. Closing Time

_**Still don't own X-Men.**_

 _ **88888888888888888888888888888**_

 _ **Closing Time – Semisonic**_

 _ **I know who I want to take me home**_

 _ **I know who I want to take me home**_

 _ **Take me home.**_

 _"_ _You-you know I luv you, right Rave?" Charles slurred to me as we stepped through the threshold of our apartment._

 _"_ _Yes Charles, I know. I love you too, now come on to bed, you're drunk." I giggled at my friends antics. I helped him over towards his bedroom and and let him flop down onto his bed. I took his shoes off for him and motioned with my hands for him to take his sweater off. He just looked at me with a silly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes in fond exasperation and physically lifted his arms. "Keep those up."_

 _His grin just got bigger. "Yes ma'am." I pulled his sweater up went about unbuttoning his white dress shirt underneath. He let out a sigh of contentment as I teased my hands over his chest and shoulders while I pushed his shirt off is now lowered arms._

 _"_ _Lay down, Charles." I whispered at him so that I could start at getting his pants off. He obliged and helped wiggle out of his trousers and under his bed covers in nothing but his briefs. I pressed some light kisses on his face and lingered on his lips for a moment before whispering goodnight. He hummed and finally let go of consciousness. I smiled and went to bed myself._


	7. Think Twice

**Down below there be smut.**

 **Still don't own X-men.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888**

 _ **Think Twice – Eve 6**_

 _ **When all is said and done**_

 _ **And dead does he love you**_

 _ **The way that I do**_

 _ **Breathing in lightning**_

 _ **Tonight's fighting**_

 _ **I feel the hurt so physical**_

I've been spending the last couple of weeks watching them.

Hank was obviously smitten with my Raven, and who could blame him? She was beautiful. But could he love her in her natural form?

No. He couldn't. I've seen his thoughts. His one desire in the world is to be normal, to look normal. He could never love my girl for who she really was. He prefers her long, blonde hair, and peachy skin, and blue eyes.

I desired even her exotic golden eyes, her silky, crimson hair, and her blue natural skin.

Not that I plan to tell her that. At least, in so much detail. It's one of the most frustrating things, having to pretend to be her brother. But no, Hank wasn't really a threat. No, that would be Erik.

I've seen Raven's curious glances towards my other friend, which wouldn't really bother me as much, if it wasn't for the returned looks.

I've taken to frequently skimming his thoughts when he mentions my girl, or when we're all together chatting or training. I am not surprised to hear how sexy he thinks she is, or how endearing he finds her personality. I don't like it, but as long as nothing comes out of it, I've been pushing back the territorial concern and slight jealousy. I had no right to feel that way when I haven't really made any moves of my own.

That quickly changed when I found out about the encounter in the fitness room.

It took every bit of willpower I had not to lash out at Erik, or even worse, mentally lash out, when I heard him recalling the incident.

He had seen what her natural form looked like. Her blue, scaled skin, and her yellow eyes with exotic irises. He wasn't disgusted by her or even afraid. He was aroused.

I never thought I would come across another being who saw Raven for the gorgeous creature that she is. I'll admit that I felt extremely threatened by the discovery.

 **Think twice before you touch my girl**

 **Come around I'll let you feel the burn**

 **Think twice before you touch my girl**

 **Come around come around no more**

Raven's curious looks were more frequent and were starting to change into something else. I was starting to get a little desperate for attention, embarrassingly enough. I've been more attentive to her. More caresses, longer lasting hugs, lingering platonic kisses, and I've taken to holding her hand when we were together.

The ridiculous urge to stake my claim calmed down somewhat from the actions and constant Raventhat I felt relaxed enough to un-clench my insides. So I moved on, I kept trying to help our new friends control their mutations, even Erik, although I was still a bit put off by him, more so than Hank.

Then one day, while I was shifting through some documents Moira gave me in the living room, I was taken aback by a strong, projected thought. 'Soft...'

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and I dropped the papers and put a hand up to my temple to try to chase the thought. Ah, it was Hank, he was recalling a memory about...Raven?

No longer able to just let it go, I delved deeper into the thought and saw red.

 **She spread her love**

 **And burnt me up**

 **I can't let go**

 **I can't get out**

 **I've said enough**

 **Enough by now**

 **I can't let go**

 **I can't get out**

They had kissed.

Or rather, Raven had kissed him.

I was officially done.

I got up and went to find my girl.

I had long promised to not to look into her thoughts, and so no matter how tempting it was to do so and find her immediately, I wasn't that far out of rational thought. After about twenty minutes of searching I finally found her in the kitchen. She was rooting around in the fridge for something to eat, and looked up when she heard my entrance. She was in sweatpants and a green tank top.

"Hey, Charles. Want some lunch? I was thinking of making some turkey s-" I pulled her up and out of the fridge. I met her befuddled human eyes for a moment before crashing my lips to hers. Well, bugger it all. Guess I'm not thinking so rationally after all. I gripped her hips and slammed her backwards into the fridge, the still partly open door slamming with us. She let out a gasp at my actions and I took immediate advantage my delving my tongue in to deepen the kiss. I was running out of time to show her how I truly felt.

Jealous and indignant rage was still making my blood boil, so I tried to push it aside and push as much love and longing as I could into the kiss. I pressed her closer into the fridge and ran a hand down her leg to grip the back of her knee and brought it up to hook around my waist. I moved in closer so that I was wedged between her thighs and was rewarded with a moan.

Relieved and excited that I didn't scare or disgust her, I lifted my other hand from her waist and ran it over her entire front on its way to the nape of her neck, drawing a pleased sigh from my Raven. After thoroughly exploring the cavern of her mouth, I moved my mouth away to let us get in some much needed oxygen. I didn't stop though, and kissed and sucked my way down her neck, leaving dark love bites along the way.

"Charles!" she gasped, bringing her hands up to run through my hair and another to grip the back of my black dress shirt. "I...why are you-oh, Charles!"

My hand had left her nape and traveled down to massage one of her breasts. She made a breathless cry that drove me bloody crazy with want, and I paused my motions long enough to pull the front of her low cut top down so that my tongue could reach the delicious valley between her breasts. I nibbled and sucked, leaving more marks, and simultaneously started to slowly move my hips against hers. She let out another cry and I answered her with a muffled groan and the feel of her heat seeping through her sweatpants and the taste of her skin on my tongue. I needed to feel more.

I moved my mouth back up to her enticing neck and moved my hand further down to where I really wanted. I moved my hips back a bit to make room for seeking fingers. She looked like she was about to protest until it was stolen from her lips at the sudden pressure of my hand cupping her. She let out a low moan. Good god, she felt so damp through the material.

I unhooked her leg from around me and set it back down, and she did let out a whine of protest this time. "Hold on," I shushed her, and quickly untied her pants and slid them down her legs to pool around her feet. I watched in fascination as her face took on a beautiful flush at the abrupt undressing and moved to cover herself. I growled and yanked her hand away to set it on my shoulder while I finally looked at the most wonderful sight. "Keep that there." I ordered and brought my hand back down to her knee to bring it back to its original spot.

She let out a whimper of want and nodded her head. I smirked at her with hooded eyes. "That's my good girl." Without wasting another second, I brought my hand back down to run my fingers through her slick sex.

She let out another breathless moan at the feel of my digits playing with her clit. I wanted to feel her wrapped around me. I slid my middle finger into her slowly. She threw her head back and looked at me with hooded, golden eyes. Lets see how she could keep up her disguise while I worked her. "You're soaked, darling," I purred, leaning in to press my open mouth to hers. I synced my tongue with the movements of my finger, in and out, gently and slowly. I pulled away to let her breathe. "So naughty, you are, dripping with want for your dear brother." I teased, suddenly twisting my finger to see what I could draw from her.

"Charles!" she jerked her hips towards me to try to feel more. "Yessss..." she moaned as I obliged and added my index finger to the mix. I sped up the pace and Raven tugged at my hair at the new feelings of being stretched. Not only were her irises gold, but her entire eye now bled into the exotic color, showing her true eyes.

"You will come for me, love. I'll make sure you can't think about anything else but what I'm making you feel." I promised her, not breaking eye contact. Her eyes darkened in lust hearing this, and my own arousal was starting to get painful. I suddenly hooked my fingers in a 'come hither' motion and dived in until I was knuckle deep, before pulling them back.

She cried out in a high, breathless scream. I was now relentless, moving in a rough, but careful pace. I didn't dare take my eyes off her face. I needed to see her fall apart, to reach climax because of me.

Her form was constantly quivering now. Blue skin was trying to overcome the peach but she was still holding onto her concentration. That simply wouldn't do. "Hmmm," I hummed in pleasure and found that one spot that drove women wild. Raven's legs began shaking from the sudden intense onslaught on the sensitive nerve. "I think I quite like fucking you with my fingers, my dear Raven." I told her as if I was recalling the weather, in a deep tone. "I can't wait to see the effect on the real, beautiful, you." That admission was all it took for her to lose control of her human form and clench around my now soaked digits. She clenched her eyes shut and opened her mouth in a silent wail at the power of her orgasm.

I gently removed my fingers from her dripping pussy and pressed a kiss to her exposed throat. My love was laying against the fridge in a boneless heap. But I had to hurry, this couldn't wait, for her sake.

I smoothed a hand across her face and let her elevated leg drop back down so that I could quickly undo my belt and dress pants to let my straining cock loose. At the sound of my zipper she came back to awareness and looked at me with lustful, but nervous eyes. "We need to do this now, love. It'll be more pleasurable for you," I explained as I pushed my pants down around my thighs. I glanced behind me and grabbed the chair that was in reach and brought it over to sit next to me.

"Charles, what's that for?" she asked, still trying to get her breath back from earlier. I patted the chair and flashed her a grin. "Set your foot up here, dearest. I'll hold your other one." She did as she was told, and set her other leg up onto the wooden chair, and I wrapped her other around my waist for the final time. I took hold of my hardened length by the base and lined it up with her soaked opening.

She tugged on my hair to get me to look at her when she felt me rub against her. "Charles,"

"Raven?" I stared up at her, suddenly nervous that she didn't want to do this anymore, but she smiled at me.

"I love you." She whispered to me, practically glowing with feeling.

I felt my heart skip a beat with emotion. I looked back at her and felt a stinging at the back of my eyes. "I will always love you, my Raven." I thrust up into her and bottomed out in one smooth motion. I grunted at the feel of her tight heat grip me at the intrusion, and she let out a sharp cry at her innocence breaking.

I took a deep, shaky breath and tried to control myself. "Relax, sweetheart, it'll be okay. It'll feel good, I promise, love." She nodded pulled my head back into her neck and gripped my back with the other. "I'm okay." She assured, and I pressed a wet kiss to her pulse point and gave a small, shallow thrust. She gave another one of those breathy moans that I love, and that combined with the feel of her made my control snap.

I snapped my hips up into Raven and let loose a groan of pleasure. Her answering moan soothed my worries of hurting her, and starting pounding her into the fridge in long, hard thrusts. I sucked hard and bit up along the other side of her neck, loving the feeling of being completely enveloped by Raven. "God, you're so...fuck- tight, and hot and oh fuck!" My speed was starting to turn erratic from how close I was getting, and I could feel her getting closer by the way her walls were gripping me. Her cries of "So good, oh Charles, you feel so good!" was driving me to the edge and I angled my hips as best as I could so that my pelvic bone hit her clit repeatedly and she fell apart. She let out a long wail and her blue skin flushed purple as she milked me for all I was worth. I could only manage two more thrusts before I filled her up with my own release. I let out a deep groan of pleasure and rested my head against her wet, scaled shoulder.

When I finally stopped pulsing inside her, I rolled my head to the side to look up at her beautiful features. I let a smug, lazy smile grace my face at her dazed and spent expression. "That, my dear," She locked eyes with me, blinking sluggishly. "is something I should've done earlier. I love you." I whispered. Raven smiled back and said, "Yeah, but it worked out in the end. I love you too, Charles."

Realizing that we were in fact not the only people in the house and that I really didn't want to be caught in this situation I pulled my now soft member out of Raven's heat and went about getting dressed, Raven hurrying to do the same on wobbly legs. Once finished, I checked to see if anyone was coming to investigate and heard Sean. I set set the chair back and quickly took Raven's hand and ran with her back up into my room, her giggling all the way. I avoided our housemates using my mutation and quickly shushed her giggling with a searing kiss once I shut my bedroom door.

She smiled back at me with glowing eyes, still in her natural form. "Up for a quick shower, love?" I waggled my eyebrows and picked her up bridal style and made my way towards my bathroom, her happy giggles sounding in my ear the entire way.

It wasn't a quick shower.

 _ **Think twice before you touch my girl.**_


End file.
